


Cas is Definitely a Sapphire

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time Cas has gone too deep in binge watching, but this time's a bit different when Dean ends up becoming a victim of marathoning as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Definitely a Sapphire

Cas was bored. It seemed like ever since he had become human, that's all he ever was. It was always, "Dean, I'm bored." "Dean, I need something to do." "Dean, there's nothing on the television." To make it even more repetitive, it was always Dean that he called for, like a baby bird to its mother or something. Not that he minded, in fact, Dean had actually taken it to heart that he was the one the fallen angel had latched onto. In a way, it was kind of...cute? Although he would never in his life find himself saying that out loud.

 

This time though, Castiel had become incredibly persistent on letting Dean know just how bored he was. He had followed the green eyed man everywhere he went around the bunker, slumping on the seats and against the walls, watching everything he did, whether it was rummaging through the refrigerator or reading the newspaper, Castiel was there. Finally, after three straight hours of doing nothing but stepping on his tail, Dean set the coffee cup down along with his newspaper and stared at Cas from across the table. "What is it, Cas?" He asked with a defeated tone.

"There's nothing to do, Dean. You never told me that being human would be so...dull."

"Welcome to humanity." Dean raised his cup in mock cheer. "Go read a book or something."

"I have records of every single piece of written literature by memory."

"Yeah, thanks Douche-a-tron."

"That wasn't even clever." Dean glared at him from over his newspaper.

"Don't sass me. Go on Netflix or something, I got Sam's new info written down between my mattress since he changed it." Castiel tilted his head.

"How did you manage to write between your mattress?" Dean shot another glare. "Never mind, I understand. But I've already finished the series you suggested."

"Go find som'thin else." He said into his cup, not looking up from where he was reading.

 

Cas groaned, obviously unsatisfied by Dean's response. Even so, he found himself punching in the password to Sam's Netflix account (Cas had actually developed a bit of a mischievous side to him, knowing Sam would be more disgruntled with the fact that Dean told him to do what he's doing now and that Cas would get away with it). Lying on his stomach on the bed with a pillow under his chin, Cas began searching through the section of popular television shows, aiming towards something that would fill his time. Once he was satisfied, he began snacking on the bag of pretzels next to him (though Dean was constantly telling him off for eating the entire bag at once and having to always go out for more) and found himself with eyes glued to the screen for hours.

 

~~~

 

Dean was forced to awake the next morning to the sound of echoed humming coming from the bathroom down the hall. After nearly falling out of bed due to tangled sheets, Dean threw his robe on and managed to meet a wet, messy haired Cas coming out from the bathroom. "Cas, how the hell are you awake so early in the morning?" Dean asked, sleep breaking into his voice.

"Dean, it's 11:37."

"Exactly. What are you doing?" Dean yawned.

"I was showering."

"No, I mean, wha'sup with the friggin singing?" Cas' cheeks flushed pink.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't even try to deny it, not even I could of dreamed that up." Still avoiding eye contact, Cas shuffled his way past Dean.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"You go, sunshine." Dean couldn't help himself from watching Cas as walked away, struggling with the towel around his waist. A tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him he wished it would just drop already.

 

Even after the shower that should have woken him up, Cas met Sam and Dean at the kitchen table, rubbing his eyes and heading straight for the cup of coffee already set out for him. Though this time, it was different; rather than sitting with the brothers like he did the mornings before, he went straight back to the bedroom he shared with Dean and shut the door. Sam and Dean shot confused looks from across the table. "What's up with him?" Dean asked.

"No idea, but hey, did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess, why? You?"

"Hell no." 

"What happened?"

"Get this- Cas was _singing. Cas_."

"Yeah, he was in the shower, too. He woke me up this morning."

"What's going on with him?" 

"No idea." Dean rubbed a hand through his already messy, sticking-up-everywhere hair. "I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he isn't doing anything on my bed." 

"Why would he- oh my god, DEAN!" Dean messed up Sam's hair (because, of course the guy actually brushes his hair in the mornings) and headed towards his bedroom. 

 

Thankfully, Cas hadn't locked the door, so Dean stepped right in where he saw the ex-angel lying spread out on their bed with his eyes never leaving the screen. An already finished coffee mug sat on the bedside table. Dean was ready to grab the cup and head back out when he stopped, glancing from the tv screen to Cas with an expression between confused and disgusted printed clearly on his face. "Cas, what the hell are you watching?" Cas looked up to him suddenly, seeming genuinely surprised as though he hadn't noticed Dean coming into the room. Just as quickly, he turned back to the television.

"Steven Universe." Dean made a disgruntled noise.

"Oh come on, this isn't one of those new generation garbage excuse for a cartoon, is it?" Castiel turned to him, offended and possibly even angry. 

"No, it isn't. Perhaps if you wouldn't judge something just because it is of the coming generation, you would actually find why I enjoy it." He snapped. Dean took a step back, eyes wide. Cas may be a bit grumpy as a human, but even without raising his voice Dean found himself as terrified as if Cas were an angry wife. He shut the door behind him without saying another word. 

 

~~~ 

 

After another week of stubbornness and non-stop humming, Dean found himself arms crossed next to Cas on their bed with the TV playing episode one of Steven Universe. Just when the intro began playing, Dean recognized the song he heard the first morning from the shower. "Cas, what is this even about."

"Shut up and watch." He said sharply. Dean raised his hands in surrender, but that didn't stop him from commenting once the show actually started. 

 

Hour one: 

"Cas, why would anyone even watch this?"

"Is this kid seriously rapping."

"This is kind of dumb." 

"Who knew the kid could get a girlfriend." 

 

Hour two: 

"The skinny one's kinda hot for a cartoon." 

"Wait she's got a girlfriend."

"Never mind she's dead."

"Oh shit Cas did I say something why are you crying?" 

"This show is just getting increasingly more depressing."

 

Hour three:

... 

 

~~~ 

 

Two days later, Dean's face was flushed red and burning furiously at the kitchen table. Sam was just staring at him, completely confused while Cas...Cas just seemed in absolute awe, a blush lighter than Dean's staining his cheeks as well. Had he seriously just said that out loud? Did Dean actually just call him that? What had gotten into him? After a moment of silence of all of them doing nothing but staring, Dean just set his burger down on his plate and shrugged. "What? Cas is definitely a Sapphire."

 

~~~ 

 

"Dean, how DARE you?!" Cas shouted. 

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, Cas!"

"Not this one! How could you say something like that?!"

"It's not that important!" 

"Not that important?!" Dean could have sworn that if he said one more thing, Cas would throw something, most likely aiming for his head. "Dean! They were meant to be together!"

"But if they had then there wouldn't even BE a show!"

"Who cares?! Pearl would have been so much happier with Rose!" 

"All that I'm saying is that Rose wasn't even interested in-" This time he did catch a quick glimpse of Cas throwing something along with the sound of something breaking behind him. Dean instantly gave up the argument.

 

~~~ 

 

Cas was the one to help Dean stop crying the next time they binged. 

 

~~~

 

Dean internally groaned when he immediately recognized the song "What Can I Do" being hummed from Cas' direction one morning as the scruffy ex-angel went for his third cup of coffee. It was embarrassing enough that he had gotten so easily sucked into something he should be opposed of, but mentally singing along word for word to what Cas was humming? That's where he knew he'd gone too deep. He knew later on he'd have to ask Cas to tone it down a notch, but not until he was finished with his imaginary duet with the man over at the counter. 

 

~~~

 

It started out with a simple hum. It really did. And why not? Sam and Cas were out grocery shopping, they shouldn't be back for hours. A man should be allowed to hum while cleaning his bunker. Except it wasn't humming anymore. Nope. Not even Dean had realized it when it happened. Suddenly, Dean had a large spoon in his hand, spinning in his socked heels as he belted out "Stronger Than You" word for word from heart. That same heart nearly stopped when he found himself pointing towards the door frame mid-song, exactly where Cas had just stepped through with grocery bags weighing down his arms. Dean dropped the spoon, completely paralyzed in shock until Cas found it as an opportunity to use him as a coat rack.

 

~~~

 

For the next few weeks, Sam was hardly seen around the bunker. It came to a point where it had actually become concerning for Dean and Castiel. Having finished the series together and eagerly waiting for new episodes throughout the summer, their time was mostly spent being content together and catching up with other cartoons related to the one they were hooked on. Though a bit immature compared to earlier and somewhat similar experiences in hunting, they both found themselves beginning to take a liking to Gravity Falls. It wasn't until later that night that the two of them saw Sam again. He walked into the room as Dean and Castiel were lying together on the couch in the living room, smirking as he walked past saying, "Hey Garnet."


End file.
